The present invention relates to a device for attaching a detectable shoplifting prevention body to a commodity.
Shoplifting prevention equipment is made to have a detectable body kept attached to the commodity. When a customer buys the commodity, the detectable body is removed from the commodity at the sales counter. If someone tries to unlawfully remove the commodity from the store, the detectable body will be detected by a detector installed at the store entrance, and the store personnel will be alerted, as by sounding an alarm.
Therefore it is necessary to attach detectable body to all commodities. In the past a nylon fixture has been used as the means of attaching. However, this method has the weak point that nylon is easily cut by scissors.